


Hearts and Hospital Doctors

by CollieLover234



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Angst, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Fun, Hospitals, LGBTQ Female Character, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollieLover234/pseuds/CollieLover234
Summary: Debbie has been shot and is rushed into hospital where Dr Vanessa Woodfield is looking after her but when Debbies mother walks in, its a whole different story. Will Charity be able to win over the doctors heart?





	Hearts and Hospital Doctors

The ambulance thundered down the country roads, the blue lights broke the silence of the outside 

"Were almost there babe just hang on" Charity said with tears streaming down her face, she held Debbie's hand tightly "im gonna be there for you I promise.

Over at Hotten General Hospital, Dr Woodfield and a team of nurses were getting a bay ready for the patient to come in.

Just as the ambulance turned up, Dr Woodfield and a couple of the other nurses rushed out to greet it. The back of the ambulance opened up and thats when Charity saw Vanessa standing there in hospital scrubs staring at her. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her.

Debbie was slowly wheeled out the ambulance and wheeled to the entrance Vanessa followed closely behind the strecher holding onto it.

"Doc wait" Charity shouted.

Vanessa stopped and turned to look at the barmaid. It made Charity's heart flutter a bit looking at small doctor.

"She will be ok..right?" Charity said.

The doctors heart started to race, this was werid for her as she only did this when she knew she was falling for someone "we will look after her i promise you" Vanessa said "just try not panic.”

"Woodfield...come on!" The paramedic said.

"Im sorry, i wish i could tell you more" The doctor said holding the barmaids hand infront of her "i know your scared, but im going to try all i can to save her" she quickly ran inside with the paramedic leaving the barmaid outside.

She quickly fell onto a park bench at the thick Yorkshire accent she was scilene.

Inside the ward, Debbie was moved onto the bed, the nurses were quickly hushed so the paramedic could speak.

"This is Debbie, shes a 30 year old female. About 20 minutes ago, she was shot in the right abdomin" the paramedic said.

"Hi Debbie, im Vanessa, one of the doctors here" she said as calmly as possible she had a lot of pressure on her as the patient’s mother was outside "were going to take you to have a CT scan to see if any of you organs are damaged.”

"Ok" Debbie said in a crocky voice.

The nurses wheeled Debbie to the room to have her scan.

Vanessa rushed out to find Charity, she found her on a bench.

"Hey, your daughter is having her scan now" the doctor said. 

Charity was just glad to hear her accent, it made her heart flutter, she gave the doctor a massive hug. "Thank you for what your doing" she whispered. The barmaid felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to get her results back, come on..follow me." The doctor said as she held out her hand to help the struggling barmaid up off the bench. Her heart started to race again, she couldn't be having feelings for the patients mother.

They went inside and Debbie was still having her scan, Vanessa was sweating badly and her cheeks flashed red for a second, she looked at Charity who smiled at her smugly.

“How does it look?” Vanessa said as on of the nurses approached her.

“What I can say is, it didn’t hit any of her vital organs” the nurse said.

Charity sighed a huge sign of relief “thank God” she said.

“Right then Miss Dingle, we better go back to the ward and wait for your daughter” Vanessa said.

“Listen, thank you” The blonde barmaid spoke softly to the nurse.

“No problem” she said, Vanessa led her away to wait for Debbie their feelings started to rise.

“Cup of tea Miss Dingle?” Vanessa said to the barmaid next to her.

“Just call me Charity,” she said “and yes I would love one” she smiled at the doctor.

While the Vanessa was making Charity a cup of tea, Debbie was wheeled to the ward, Charity wasn’t allowed in yet as she needed to rest in her room, all the nurses left her room so she’s to check on other patients she was stable.

“Charity, your tea” Vanessa said.

Charity’s spine tingled when she heard Vanessa voice she turned round and carefully took the cup from the Doctor, “Thank you” Charity said, her hands were shaking like crazy she was scared for Debbie but also emotional feeling for the small doctor.

Vanessa sat down next to the barmaid and put her hand on her leg. “Your daughter is a tough cookie” Vanessa said trying to comfort the emotional mother. “I know how hard it is, I have a three year old son and he’s my world, I would die for him.”

Charity turned to look at the doctor “same as my youngest, I have 2 other children one is Noah and hes 14 and I have Ryan who is 27 they’re all my world” she smiled 

Suddenly the machines in Debbie’s room started beeping, Vanessa ran to her room followed by other nurses. Charity had to stay outside, she looked through the window, she was so scared and helpless, while Vanessa’s put shock pads on Debbie 

Vanessa turned to the window, she saw Charity standing there in tears

“Stand clear...3..2..1..Shock” she said, was Debbie dead?


End file.
